


Mortal Kombat 2011: Breakups Are Never Easy

by JassyCoco



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: Kung Lao is torn over his breakup with Jade and has to deal with his mistakes and her already moving on at Liu Kang's and Kitana engagement party.





	Mortal Kombat 2011: Breakups Are Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2011 when I shipped Kung Lao and Jade because of their friendships/loyalties to Liu Kang and Kitana. As of May 2019, it has been updated and slightly rewritten.

There she was...looking so beautiful before me. She glanced over at my direction then suddenly looked away. I knew she was still pissed at how arrogant I've became, but I was over that phase. I sat on the bench with my hat tipped low. The sun was beaming hard, but that didn't stop anyone from having a good time. 

My Shaolin brother and best friend, Liu Kang, was getting married to his beautiful Edenian princess, Kitana. I couldn't help but smile at them, wishing that it was me and Jade getting married. I sighed as I took off my hat and laid it on the table bench. I stretched as I got up, staring at Jade as she started to ignore my presence. Before I could even make my first step, Liu stopped me. 

"Kung Lao, don't. Let Jade find her own comfort, if you try to get towards her, she might clobber you with her staff again." Liu warned. 

I shrugged it off as I continued to stare at her awesome beauty. She wore twin pig tails that hung down by her sides, along with a green and black bikini. I wanted to just stay in one place and admire her from a distance, but already, she didn't want me to be in her way. 

"Liu...I understand, but I love her. I want my girl back. No matter what it takes." I said with my eyes still on her.  
Liu sighed as he tried to get my attention by snapping his fingers, but I was still caught in a trance. I didn't want him to stop me. All I wanted was her heart back, but I knew it was my fault that broke it in the first place.

Liu finally walked back over to Kitana as I heard him say, "It’s your funeral."  
I smirked at his smart remark and suddenly made another attempt to see Jade. With my heart pounding loudly, Jade was waiting for me; I knew she wanted me to say every little thing that could bring back that beautiful smile of hers. Then...that’s when my world shattered. 

"Hello, my beautiful queen." Rain said as he kissed Jade's lips. 

She inhaled his kiss like it was her first time; I just stood in awe as that purple windbag was kissing my beloved Jade! Pissed, I walked over more quickly to them. Then Rain saw me, grinning as he fed Jade an ice cream cone. She looked at him, licking it so seductively, that I thought I was going to faint from her sexy lips licking around the cherry. She stopped licking as Rain wiped her mouth. 

"Hello Kung Lao. Is there something you need?" she asked dryly. 

I stood there puzzled as the words suddenly didn't want to come out. I swayed my hair to the side as I looked at her with a red face. 

"Uh...is there a place we can go and talk? I mean if that’s okay with you..." I blushed. 

She didn't smile when I said that, it was if I had 10 seconds to get out of her face or face her wrath again. I felt the coldness from her attitude as she still didn't say anything to me. Nervously, I bowed and walked away, but when I did, Jade called out for me. 

"Kung Lao... I thought that you were my soulmate. A man I would give my life to, but you’ve forgotten about us. You forgotten about all the promises you made for us. So that is why I don't ever want to talk to you.... Because I will never be a fool again and let you have my heart." Jade said coldly. 

Everyone at the party stopped doing what they were doing when she said that shit loud and clear. Liu face-palmed behind Kitana while trying not to be seen, but ultimately, he was right. I tried not to let any tears out, but instead I just looked at her without saying another word. I knew that each one of them would be useless to say, but this was her way of getting me back.

Rain laughed as he looked at me grinning. He snapped his fingers and up appeared a gray cloud showering above me. Bursts of laughter roared from everybody except for Jade. She turned around and went back to eating her ice cream cone in silence. 

"Hey...you got some cream on your chin" Rain said as he licked it off, kissing Jade's lips. 

She giggled as he held her close, the same way I used to hold her on cold nights. I was fuming as I saw this happening. I wanted to get my hat and slice him open like an apple peeler. The cloud was still over my head, not going away.... 

Liu came up to me shaking his head as he stuffed his mouth with a hot dog. "I warned ya'."

He continued walking away as the party resumed. I growled as I quickly grabbed my hat, then Kitana stopped me. 

"Kung Lao! No! Stop! This is my engagement party and we are all supposed to have fun. No bloodshed, please." she pleaded. 

I put down my hat back down and mumbled under my breath. Kitana looked at me as she held my chin. Her smile alone, made my heart melt. I saw why Liu loved her; no matter what he had done in the past, good or bad, she still accepted him with opened arms. Why not Jade? 

Why can’t she forgive me for being such an idiot? I sighed hard as I watched her, and Rain share that ice cream cone, kissing each other passionately. Once they were enemies…. Now they’re lovers? That’s hard to believe! The gray cloud laughed at me as more rain poured down before it suddenly disappeared. By that time, the sun was setting, and everyone gathered around the bonfire. 

Rain smirked at me as he laid Jade on his chest while she fell asleep. I wanted to be the one for her to lay on… I wanted her…in my arms. Queen Sindel gave me a blanket as she tried not to show any compassion. 

“She has a reason to why she is doing this, Kung Lao. It’s not something you can just piece back together after you’ve broken someone’s heart. Of all my years as Queen, I’ve never thought Jade could ever fall in love. She had no one to go to…or love her back; then suddenly, she finds it in Earth-Realm and its people. With so much about to happen in our lives in the future, the one thing you said you’d do, did not flourish.Now she feels hurt and wounded as she rightfully should be, but there is a way to resolve this: to show her that you still care and will love only her. That way if you succeed, then she’ll come back to you.” 

After Queen Sindel said this to me, I sat back down on the bench I originally sat on. I pouted as I thought about our memories together. I fucked up….and I didn’t know how to fix it. I almost ruined Liu and Kitana’s engagement party and I almost ruined Jade’s life even more. I looked towards the beach shore and gazed at the beautiful waters. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice said. 

I turned around only to see that it was Jade smiling at me. I looked down as she gazed at me, but I couldn’t face her after all I’ve did to her. She sat down on the bench and huddled up against me. I reached for her hand and she grasped it firmly in return. Her green eyes glowed as she looked at me, I could tell that I was on her good side again. 

“Kung Lao, we’ve been fighting side by side for a long time now, right? But it was just wrong that we fell in love…. I never wanted that day to come because I was afraid we would drift apart and we did, and now, I can’t be hurt again.” Jade said softly.

I sighed hard once again for I knew she was never coming back to me.

“Jade, all I want is for you to be happy. That’s all. I would walk every mile on this earth for you, just for you to be happy again. I know that I messed up, and a thousand apologies won’t ever be enough. Just please promise me that if he ever hurts you….” 

Jade stopped me with a finger to my lips. Her smile alone said enough and that I didn’t need to talk anymore. She gave me one last kiss under the moonlight, got up, and left without ever looking back. She went back over to Rain, lying back down beside him on the sand. I felt my eyes tightening as a single tear fell out. My beautiful Jade is now gone forever from my heart and all because I was a dumbass looking at other women. 

The wind blew gently as I huddled into the blanket to keep warm. From that moment on, Rain won and got the prize probably without even trying, but I couldn’t get mad at him or at least try to kill him. My focus was all over the place and thinking seems to be very hard when the only person you’ll ever love is with someone else. Liu tapped me and surprised me with hot dogs. I smiled as my stomach ached without food. He sat down and looked towards the shore.

“So…she’s really gone huh?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” I replied, munching on my hot dog. 

He sighed and patted my back before getting up again.

“Don’t worry Kung Lao, you’ll find another girl.” Liu said nicely.

I sat eating my hot dog without saying anything back to him. In my mind I thought, “No. There isn’t another girl that can take Jade’s place…only Jade herself.”


End file.
